


What a Catch!

by SINnamon_Pie



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Feedback please?, Fell trying to be sweet, SMUUUUT, Secretly afraid you're going to leave him, first smut I've posted on here, kinda scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINnamon_Pie/pseuds/SINnamon_Pie
Summary: He acts all high and mighty, confident and proud, but he's bottling up some feelings. All he needs is some reassurance...and maybe some sex XD





	What a Catch!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts at the ~~~

"Sans! I'm home! Get your lazy ass up!" I growl as I walk through the front door, stomping the snow off my boots, grocery bags in arms.  
Sans, like normal, is laying on the couch. The steady raise and fall of his ribs only hint he is sleeping, unlike the rapid rasps he makes when he's awake.  
"Come on, get your ass up, lazy bones!" I shout as I near him, sitting the bags on the floor. At first, I just nudge his cheek bone, watching his head loll to the side. Snickering, I continue to pick and poke at his face, opening and closing his mouth, tapping a small rhythm on his forehead, even taking in mind how strange his bones feel.  
"What the-... Get off me, kid," Sans groans as the red light fills his eye socket. Yawning, he sits up, giving the back of his skull a small scratch. "What the hell where ya doin'?" He growls at me. "Waking you up, jackass," I say back, "Come on. It's Saturday. You owe me lunch." "Oh c'mon on! You're still on about that?!" Sans says, whining. "The hell you mean 'still on about that'?! You wrecked my bike so you agreed to pay to fix it, AND take me out to eat!" I bark back at him. He just grunts as he stands, popping his joints.  
After putting up the groceries, while reminiscing on the past few months I've lived with the God-awful skeleton brothers, I walk up to my room, which is just the attic. I flip the lights on and scan the room. Posters of every kind litter the walls, dirty clothes strewn across the floor, a messy twin size bed, and a computer that I use more than anything else. Walking over to the basket that I use to hold clean clothes, I dig through it for a certain special shirt. "Ah hah!" I shout when I find it; 'I'm with sexy' written in bold black letters. "Perfect!"  
It takes me only five minutes to dress, brush my hair, and doll myself up for my 'date' with the oh-so-terrible Sans. Sure, old Sansy boy doesn't seem like the type to actually take a lady out, even if it is to a bar, but I know my way around that sack of bones, and, in a way, I've gained his respected. Maybe it's the way I put up with him? Maybe it's the fact I'm still alive? Hell! Maybe it's the fact I actually treat him like I care about him instead of pushing him around like his brother does!  
"Hey! (Y/N)!! We goin' out or what?!" Sans yells from down stairs, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hold your horses!!" I scream back before heading down the stairs. But what I see when I reach the bottom is something I NEVER thought I'd ever see.  
Sans, the man who is totally fine with walking around in public with a huge mustard stain on his shirt, Sans, the man who will call a person a "stupid, blind bastard" just for bumping into him on the streets, is standing in front of me. In. A. Suit.  
The fabric of the suit looks remarkably soft and is a beautiful shade of black. The blood-red tie that goes with it is straight and neat. His shoes are black and polished to perfection. "Hot damn, Sansy... You clean up well..." I mumble under my breathe, "Where the hell are ya taking me? Cuz you better not be wasting that suit on Grillby's!" "The hell! Who do ya take me for? When I say I'm gonna take you out for lunch, I mean I'm gonna treat ya special! Besides, look at it this way, doll face; a woman likes you deserves respect!" He adds. I feel my face turn bright red as I take into consideration that I'm wearing just a large shirt and skinny jeans. "Well... I better go change then..." I says, making my way back up the stairs. "Don't ya dare! I'll just take ya out and get you a new dress while we're at it!" Sans adds with a wink. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with my Sansy?" I chuckle. "It's still me, kitten," He says, "I'm just showing you a side of myself even I've never knew about."

"Come on, doll! Do I gotta carry you in?" Sans calls to me as I stand at the entrance of the store, refusing to go in. This is too fancy for me to willingly enter. Hell, I can't even read the damn name of the store cuz it's in French!! "Kitten? Don't tempt me! You know I will carry through you this store, pick out your clothes, and even dress you like the little two-year-old you're acting like!" He continues to growl at me. I'm still frozen to the spot as Sans struts towards me, a large smirk plastered on his sexy *ahem* I mean, scary face. "No, no, no! Don't you dare! If I am seen being carried around in a place like THAT, I would- Ah!!" "Come on, baby! Lets go pick you out a new dress!"  
"How about this one, darlin'? It would definitely fit your form! And it's your favorite color!" Sans says as he gives me a real genuine smile. I eye the tight (F/C) dress, "I dunno... It kinda comes down a bit low..." "And? I'm the only one who's gonna be layin' eyes on you in it!" He says back with a chuckle. "I'll try it on, but if I don't like it, don't expect me to wear it just for your pleasure," I growl under my breath, taking the silky dress in my hands as I walk off to the changing room. "God, I hate this place..." I moan as I feel the eyes of what feels like 100 people staring at me.  
Slipping into the dress was the easy part. The hard part was looking at myself in the mirror. Sure, my frame was beautifully outlined, sure, the color went well with my skin, sure, I found a pair of heels that matched the dress perfectly. My problem was that, sadly, I was very modest. "S-Sans... I'm not so sure about this... It's just...so flashy!" I called as I glanced at my backside from the full-bodied mirror, my hips seeming fuller than before. "Come on out, baby! I wanna see it before you decide to do anything!" He calls from right outside the changing room door. Moaning unhappily, I push through the door, crossing my arms over my chest. "Babe, ya look beautiful! Stunning! Gorgeous!" Fell growls in a very intimate and needy manner, "Just might have to fuck ya here and now, don't ya think?" I smile as I push him away, "You're only acting like this to get into my pants, aren't you?" "What? No! Never!" Fell chuckles as he grabs me by the waist, refusing to let me change out. Looks like I got my old Mr. EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance back! Yay!

Sans seemed to get more and more uncomfortable as our night pressed on. He'd sweat more, tug at his tie, all as if the gentleman he once was attempting to be had washed off with the sweat that's pouring off his skull. "Sans, you okay?" I ask him as I lace my fingers with his. "Y-yeah, babe. Never been better," Fell whispers back to me, his eyes darting from couple to couple as we wait in line for our table, not a monster in sight. I pull him closer to me and, with a soft sigh, say, "Look, I know you aren't the best with people, sweetie, and I know you try really hard to...to please others, but if this is making you THAT uncomfortable, then let's go. I've never been one for this crowd anyway, Fell. I'd much rather just be at home with you, watching tv and eating yesterday's leftover spaghetti!" Sans' face almost immediately lights up in a dark red blush and he smiles sheepishly, "Well then, lets ditch this fancy-shmancy bull crap and get goin'," and with that, be picks me up bridal style and we bust out of like there was no tomorrow. 

"Sans, did you really put up that...that act for me?" I ask him when we get back home as I begin to strip out of that dress in the living room. "Heh... Yeah... I just thought...you know, you were startin' to get tired of me and that you might...leave me for another Sans..." He glances away, his red eye dimming at just the thought of it. "Oh, baby, baby, baby, baby...." I purr, walking up behind him and hugging him around the waist tightly, "I could never leave you... No Sans, or Papyrus for that matter, could ever replace you, baby... I... I love you. So much..." And so we stood like that, Sans' back to my chest, my chin on his shoulder, him gripping my hand as small sobs shook his body. In that moment, he felt pure to me, he felt vulnerable, he felt fragile. "I... I-I... I love you too, Y/N... And those are such weak words for me to say... I never thought I'd be sayin' them to a human, especially one as weak as you," Sans smiles through his tears, "Where... Where I come from, it's loving and emotions that make a monster weak. But...for Christ sake... In my entire life, I haven't felt so open and attached to something that I could easily kill..." His eyes darken completely at this, "But... I could never kill you...never... I dream for the day I will wake up next to you in my bed, your head on my chest and my arms wrapped around you... I dream for the day you can look at me and smile like you've never felt so happy... I dream of you... And dear god, I hate sayin' all this stupid shitty sappy crap... A few months ago, those words would've tasted like poison in my mouth...but now I feel like I have a reason to say them..." At this point, tears are streaming down his round face, his mouth opening wide with each of his cries. I was stunned. Awestruck. Speechless. The only thing I could do was cling to his body, gripping onto his bones with all my might. And then I started crying. We cried together, our bodies intertwined as our chests rose and fell rapidly, our tears spilled on each other. It took us awhile to finish. It felt like whatever was built up inside me had been released and I was left gazing with blurry eyes at my wonderful Sans. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have cried like that. It was stup-" he managed to get out before I cut him off. In that moment of pure depression and sadness I got to share with Fell, I somehow began to feel closer to him, more attached to him. And I kissed him. I pressed my lips against his sharp toothy smile and held myself there. Even thought it was nothing like a human kiss, it somehow felt so much better. So I continued. Sans snaked his boney arms around my waist and pulled me closer against him, his way of returning the kiss I suppose. "I love you, Sans... I love you, I love you, I love you so much... Crying isn't stupid... It just shows me how much you cared and how much you were hurting... And I felt the same," I said against his teeth. It was this point I started to feel...different. I wanted Sans. I wanted Sans in a way that I shouldn't've in that moment. And the feeling only grew as I kissed him, as he ran his hands up and down my back and hips. "Y/N... Fuck, Y/N," he continued to groan into our kiss, accidentally nipping my lip a few times with his sharp golden tooth, and, to be honest, I didn't mind in the least bit. I loved it. I love him. "Sans, this might sound a bit weird after the crying fest we just had, but dear god, you're turning me on right now..." I purred, highly embarrassed. "How do you think I feel? You're here half naked, kissin' me in the living room of my house!" He laughs against my lips. "Then why don't we take advantage of the situation and take this up to your room?" I smirk, letting my tongue quickly trail against his golden tooth.

~~~

And that was all it took for him to teleport us up to his room where things really started to get heated. "You're being quite unfair, Sans," I smirked, my hands trailing up the front of his suit jacket, "I'm undressed and open, just for your pleasure, but look at you!" "Hmmm... You're right, and I don't want to dirty this suit, now do I, dollface?" He chuckled before stripping out of the restricting suit, tossing it somewhere across the room. He undresses till all that was left was a red under shirt and a black pair of boxers covering his bones. Never, in my 22 years of being alive, did I ever think that a skeleton would turn me on so much. "You know, honey, your starin' ain't doin' much for me," he smirked at me as he pulled me into another long, passionate kiss. In just a bra and panties, I felt the way Sans trailed his hands up and down my skin, as if trying to savor the feeling of my skin, as if trying to memorize every curve of my body, as if trying to find any sweet spot that would make me blush and moan. I had to let my body do its own thing, seeing as I was fairly new to skeleton-fucking! But it felt almost normal to me. "S-Sans... I hope you know I'm not too entirely sure how this works. Skeleton fucking is new to me," I mumbled as he hooked his fingers over the edge of my panties. He just looked at me and smirked before laying me down on this bed, standing at the edge, looking down at me, "I'll just let you watch the beginning from down there." He slipped out of his boxers, letting them fall to the floor with his suit. However, the main thing that had me questioning, was his blank and empty pelvis bone. I look at the bone and then up to his face, my face most likely covered with confusion. "Haha! Damn you're adorable, Y/N" he laugh loudly as a red smoke seeped from his eye, something I was all too familiar with as he had a tendency to get mad. The smoke traveled down his body in swirls before stopping as his pelvis bone, at the exact point where a human *ahem* dick would be. It was awhile before it began to take a solid shape but I continued to watch in amazement as his magic did its thing. "Sans, I'm gonna be honest, but that's freakin' cool," I commented as soon as his bright red dick had taken its solid form. It had quite the girth to it and even seemed to give off a small glow. "Why, thanks, babe! But let's get back to work," he growled as he climbed on top of me, his teeth latching onto my shoulder in a painful yet delightful way. I felt something wet run across the wound that was most likely bleeding and came to the conclusion he had used his magic to make himself a tongue. "H-holy shit, Sans!" I purred as he trailed his tongue up my neck, sometimes nipping at the skin. "God, Y/N... I'm about to fuck you into the mattress if you keep making those noises," he moaned against my neck as I felt his hip jerk forward onto me. I let one hand travel down in between us, gripping his thick red cock before slowly running my hands up and down it's length. A breathy moan escapes Sans' teeth and I can feel a low rumble through his rib cage. In my own excitement, I trail the head of his cock over my wet folds, enjoying the tingle of his magic against my sensitive skin. "Ya gonna continue to tease me, or are ya gonna let me fuck you?~" Fell growls into my ear. I chuckle as I push him away then crawl on top of him, straddling his hips. His face flushes bright red as I lean down, running my tongue along his neck vertebrae. His hands travel up and down my hips. I position myself over his member, looking down at Sans as I slide onto him, enjoying his soft moans and pants as he fills me. "D-dammit, babe... Ya gonna give me a show tonight?" He purrs against my skin. I giggle a bit before grabbing his hands, placing them against my breasts. He gets the idea and starts to squeeze and massage them, trailing a boney finger across my harden nipple every so often. With a moan of delight, I start to ride Sans, slowly bouncing up and down on his cock, "F-f-fuck, Sans...." I feel his grip tighten as his thrusts his hips up to meet me. I feel myself grow wetter just knowing the fact it's me that's pleasuring him, it's me that's causing him to moan out in ecstasy. One of his hands goes up, pulling my head down to meet his 'lips'. He kisses me feverishly, letting his smooth red tongue run against my lips as he thrusts faster into me. "Babe, do me a favor, will ya?" He purrs, "I wanna try something~" I can only nod as his hand moves to my chest, in between my breasts. I feel a soft tugging as light pours out of me, "F-fuck, Sans!" I growl when he's holding what I believe is my SOUL. He brings it to his mouth, his relentless thrusts into me never faltering. Fell gives me a wink as he summons his own SOUL. "T-this, fuck! This might feel a bit...intense at first," He said before letting the two small hearts float over to each other. Pleasure wrecks my body as soon as they touch and I scream out Sans name. The two seem to mold together. And the more they do, the more we both scream and moan out. It doesn't take long, but my entire body is soon envelope in pleasure, "Sans!! I'm cu-cumming!!!" "Me-Me too, babe!!!"

It takes up awhile to compose ourselves after what was probably the best sex I have ever had. My body is cover in sweat and still trembling from the intense orgasm that me and Sans shared. Of course, after so much 'work', he is already nodding off. I can only smile at him, placing a soft kiss of the side of him skull before cuddling up next to him. "Heh... What a catch..."


End file.
